


ᴄʀɪᴍsᴏɴ ʙʟᴀᴅᴇ (ʙᴏᴏᴋ ᴏɴᴇ)

by everra_anne_wells



Series: THE CRIMSON BLADE SAGA [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood, Dark Fantasy, Death, Demons, Fantasy World, High Fantasy, Magic, Magical Girls, Murder, Profanity, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everra_anne_wells/pseuds/everra_anne_wells
Summary: One drop of blood and everything changes...-Born into a prominent family of Scarletts, Thalia Fallon has been training for the day she will begin her own hunts for the demons that plague their world.With her familiar by her side and a sword in hand, Thalia is ready to face the monsters that have slaughtered so many innocents.But, death itself is waiting to sink it's claws into her and even the power that runs through her veins won't help...
Series: THE CRIMSON BLADE SAGA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918090





	ᴄʀɪᴍsᴏɴ ʙʟᴀᴅᴇ (ʙᴏᴏᴋ ᴏɴᴇ)

In the dark of night, things can lurk about - going unseen in the shadows that drench the world in complete darkness.

On a darkened street corner in the small town of Bella Creek, the outlines of two tall, dark forms could barely be seen in the shadows of the night.

They lurked in the shadows as they followed a young redheaded girl who was walking down the street. Their golden eyes seemed to glow, making it the only hint that something was watching from the shadows.

A low growl caught the attention of the redhead, this caused her to freeze. Fear etched its way onto to her face. She whipped her head around frantically to look for the source of the growl.

The two forms slowly emerged from the shadows. They took the form of a young adult male and female. A smirk was on their face as the silently approached the young redhead girl.

"Well, what do we have here?" The man said as he slunk his way around to face the young girl. His voice held slight amusement at the girl's fear. She tried to take a step back, but a hand grasped her arm tightly, holding her in place.

"You're not going anywhere just yet little girl," the man told her as the woman slithered out of the shadows and came up behind the redheaded young girl. The girl's eyes widened and her body began to shake as fear overtook her.

"P-please let me go!" She cried out as she tried to twist her way out of the man's tight grasp. A cruel smile played on the lips of the man as the woman laughed at the young girl's attempts to flee.

"Oh no, I'm afraid you're ours for now," the woman stated after she stopped laughing. The young girl could feel warm, wet tears begin to slide down her face. This caused the smiles on her captors to grow wider.

Suddenly the sound of heel clicking on the pavement echoed throughout the streets. The young redhead quivered in fear as the man and woman shot their heads up to look at the source of the sound. They looked at each other before nodding.

They each grabbed one of the redhead's arms and began to drag her towards the shadows. She kicked and struggled the best she could as she was forcibly moved across the street

"Help! Somebody! Please!" She screamed as loud as she could into the dark night. A flash of light signalled that a portal had opened in the shadows before them. The redhead began her attempts to escape once more as she was led towards the portal.

"Let her go," a female's voice demanded from behind the three. The man and woman shot their heads around to see a young girl, around the age of seventeen, standing behind them. Her eyes were a piercing blood red color and her hair black as the night that they stood in.

"I don't think so, Scarlett!" The woman hissed to the other female the redhead manged to twist her arms out of their grasps and made a beeline towards the raven haired girl.

"I don't normally deal with low class demons such as yourselves," the red eyed girl said while a smirk appeared on her lips. "But, I'm itching for a fight, so I'll make an exception tonight," she told them while reaching her left hand for her enchanted dagger that was sheathed on her left hip.

Whipping the dagger out, she sliced a thin cut over her right palm and then pulled her bleeding hand over her heart. She began to glow as her eyes flashed and she lifted slightly off of the ground.

Her clothes began to change into a simple black crop top with blood red lining. She was wearing black skinny jeans and red ankle boots. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and gained a blood red colored streak. By her side, a sword was sheathed were her dagger had been.

"Now, to take care of you," she said as a smirk crossed her face. The man and woman melted into the shadows before reemerging as tall figures with rams horns and dark red colored skin. They had long black fingernails and their golden eyes glowed brightly in the night.

The demons roared at the young Scarlett before lunging towards her with their claws outstretched and ready for an attack. The Scarlett side stepped and let the female fall down before unsheathing her sword and turning to block the male's attack.

His partner snuck up from behind her and attempted to attack from behind. But, the Scarlett noticed and jumped over her head and slashed her head off, killing the demon.

The male demon roared in anger as he saw the female's body burst into ashes and fly away on the wind that blew through the area. He lowered himself into a crouch and then flashed his fangs at the Scarlett.

"You'll pay for that little Scarlett!" He hissed at her before launching his body at her - his fangs and claws ready to kill. The Scarlett rolled out of the way as the demon came crashing down on the ground.

The demon rolled out of his landing before turning on the Scarlett once again. He slashed at her face, but was blocked by her sword's silver blade. He growled at her before pressing his claws harder against her sword.

The Scarlett was beginning to turn pale as she kept blocking the demon's claws with her sword. The cut on her hand was still bleeding slightly, but was slowly healing. The demon gave her a smirk.

"Just a little bit longer and you will die Scarlett," he snarled at her as he pressed his claws even harder against her weapon. The Scarlett narrowed her eyes at the male demon.

"Guess he's stronger than I thought," she thought to herself as she felt her body beginning to go weak. With only a little bit of strength left, she knew that she would have to turn back soon or risk dying. In one last bid to defeat this demon, she decided to call out to her familiar.

"Azure! I need you're help" she called through their mind link. A voice came back through that was familiar to the young raven haired Scarlett.

"On my way Thalia!" The voice cried as the a wolf howl broke through the silent night. The howl was followed by padding footsteps as a creature made it's way over to the battle.

Just as Thalia thought she was going to pass out, a growl tore through the silence and the demon who had her pinned laid injured on the ground. A large white wolf stood over the demon, keeping him pinned in place.

Thalia gave a nod to the wolf and with its strong jaws, snapped the demon's neck, killing it instantly. The ashes blew away into the night along with his female partner's.

Thalia transformed back out of her battle outfit and walked over to Azure. She was a little wobbly and nearly fell over as she stumbled across the street.

Just as she reached Azure, Thalia fell to the ground and everything turned black for her...


End file.
